


Dark, Deep, and Wet.

by Amanda_Panda



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: It's mostly just Rodi being a stubborn git though, Light Bondage, M/M, Micro, Slight Dub-con I guess?, Spikes and Valves, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vavle Spelunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Panda/pseuds/Amanda_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rodimus falls asleep while he and Megatron are interfacing without overloading, he overreacts and declares chastity. It's now up to Megatron to help him see that his sex life isn't over as he 'explores' a new way for his co-captain to enjoy himself.</p><p>(NOTE: This is my first smut fic, so it may not be the absolute best there is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Deep, and Wet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/gifts).



> This was inspired by the works of TheBuggu(Robofry) (http://thebuggu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It's also a gift for them!
> 
> Please forgive me for any misspelled words. I have a terrible time with spelling, so if you see anything that's horribly wrong, let me know and I'll fix it! Other then that, I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it. And if anyone has any advice for me for future smut fics, please feel free to share!

He had spent all day looking for the other co-captain. He had checked everywhere; his office, Swerve's, Ultra Magnus's room, Drift's room, and anywhere else he could think of. He even checked the brig, just in case Magnus had grown tired of the Prime's slag and put him down there for some peace and quiet for a bit.

Of course he was in the last place Megatron had thought to look; Rodimus' own room.

He hadn't thought to check there, mainly because the co-captain was hardly ever in his own room. He was usually at Swerve's, his office, or in Mags' or Megs' room for a good fragging. And thus, rarely, if ever, in his own.

But here he was, laying on the berth, on his side, facing the the wall opposite the door, and looking utterly depressed.

"Rodimus..." Megatron said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the berth. While the co-captain made no move to turn around and face him, Megatron knew he was awake as he tensed when the larger mech sat down.

"Rodimus, don't be so upset about this. It happens to everyone once in a while." He said, rubbing the Prime's arm in a comforting manner.

"Not to me it doesn't." The speedster muttered, turning a bit to hide his face in one of the pillows on the berth. "I'm taking this as a sign to give up interfacing all together."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" The ex-warlord asked, somewhat confused by the hot rod's sudden declaration of chastity.

"No! Because I can never overload again now, so I might as well just quit." He said, turning to glare at Megatron. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

"I thought we could try again. And I've got an idea that might help you." Megatron said, leaning over to kiss him.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" The Prime said loudly, dodging every attempt Megatron made to meet his lips.

"Quit being stubborn!" The large mech shouted, grabbing the speedster's face and meeting his target on the co-captain's lips.

Rodimus' objections quickly died as the other kissed him deeply and his hands traveled his body, dipping into seams and plucking at wires.

"You know," He began as Megatron moved to kiss and suck on his neck-cables. "Maybe, one more try couldn't hurt."

He soon became unaware of the world around him, and he didn't notice his wrists being tied together and hooked above his head until he tried to bring them around Megatron's back.

And then Megatron moved away from him.

"Hey! What gives?" Rodimus said in surprise as the larger mech began to tie his legs to the sides of the berth.

"My idea to help you. But we can't have you moving around to much, or something might go wrong." Megatron stated, finishing his work with the co-captain's legs and moving to rub at his panel. "But if you get uncomfortable, use your comm.link and tell me to stop. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. But why-oh~" He moaned and bucked as Megatron stroked the seams of his panel, which he quickly let slide away.

Grinning, Megatron stuck two fingers into the rabidly wetting valve and began scissoring them.

"Ahhh~" Rodimus cried out in pleasure as the other stretched him and curled his fingers against his valve walls before adding a third to work him from within.

He couldn't believe he almost gave this up.

But then the fingers were gone.

"Nooo. Why'd you sto-mueth!"

"Lick these clean, will you?" Megatron cut him off, sticking the three soiled fingers into the other's mouth before he could complain too much.

Rodimus sucked and licked them thoroughly, but all to soon they gone again. But before he could even begin to protest, something else was placed in his mouth.

"Remember, tell me through you comm.link if you want to stop." Meagtron reminded, securing the gag within the co-captain's lips.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, the Prime leaned back and closed his eye in anticipation for what was to come.

Only, nothing did.

Opening his eyes again to see what the hold up was, he saw Megatron beginning to shrink. And he got smaller and smaller, until he was just slightly bigger then his valve.

Rodimus' eyes widened and he bucked as the other scratched lightly around the edge of his outer-node with a claw.

::Remember, comm.link.:: He stated through his own as he gently bit at the rim of the now lager mech's valve.

Soon the valve was beginning to leak, and clench down on nothing under the teeth, claws, and the light prickling they made against the soft, tender mesh.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked, getting a short and frantic buck of the other's hips as an answer.

Slowly, he slid his arm into the valve, feeling it try to clench on him, but the arm was slightly to small for that. Soon his other arm was inserted, and before long his upper body followed.

Slowly wiggling his way in, he was almost dislodged from the valve as Rodimus gave a sudden, violent buck as a rather sensitive bundle of nodes were pushed in by his hand.

The only thing that saved him from being thrown from the co-captain's valve was the rabid spasming and clenching that was drawing him deeper within.

Before long, he was completely engulfed within the valve, and slowly crawling deeper. Biting at and scratching nodes along the way to his goal; Rodimus' ceiling node.

Outside, Rodimus was in a blissful state. Every little bite, scratch, or movement Megatron made within caused him to moan around the gag, back, and clench down even harder to try and feel as much of him as possible.

But what really got him crying out was when he felt a single claw scrape down the center of his ceiling node.

::M-megs!:: He cried out through his comm. and convulsed as the now tiny mech repeated the action.

::Rodimus.:: He simply stated, dragging the claw down a third time.

::Oh Primus, don't stop!-:: The comm. cut to static as the co-captain suddenly overloaded on the forth drag of the claw.

Megatron gripped the nodes around him tightly, to keep from getting washed away as Rodimus bucked frantically and spasmed around him while transfluid flowed past and out of the valve in a rush.

It was several minutes before Rodimus settled and came back to himself after such an intense overload.

::So,:: He began, voice coming through a bit staticy. ::Now that that's over and done with, why don't you come on out and I'll repay the favor? Hmm?::

::I don't think so Rodimus.:: Megatron said as pulled himself a bit deeper, causing the other mech to twitch around him. ::After all, I haven't gotten my overload yet.::

::B-but how?! You're inside my valve, there's nothing for you to get off on in there!::

::Rodimus.:: Megatron began, pausing in his climb for a moment. ::Do you want me to stop?::

It was a few minutes before Rodimus gave him an answer.

::Pits, no! I wanna see how you plan to get an overload in there!:: Came an enthusiastic reply and squeeze of his valve.

Grinning to himself, the tiny mech continued to go deeper until he could comfortably place the ceiling node between his thighs. And was within arms-length of the co-captain's gestation tank.

Experimentally, he ran a claw through the lips of the entrance, causing them to flare open as the valve around him spasm.

They were extremely sensitive, and he knew this. They had to be, in order to allow transfluid in. When mech overloaded within another, the fluid would shoot to the back of the valve and run against the lips. This would cause them to flare open and create a strong suction to pull the transfluid in.

He knew he was safe from being pulled in though, for Rodimus had had a mesh screen installed there after several small toys had been push too far back and gotten pulled into the tank.

Turning his attention to between his legs, Megatron settled on the node and opened his panel to reveal his aching spike. Squeezing his thighs slightly, he began to slowly rut his spike against the ceiling node he sat upon.

He rewarded immediately as Rodimus bucked and tightened around him. Continuing the slow pace, so as not to injure either of them, Megatron reached above him and began to scratch and pinch the lips to the gestation tank.

Outside, Rodimus was in complete and utter pleasure. Between the slow yet constant stimulation to his ceiling node, and the rough fondling of a part him that was hardly ever touched, he knew that he was not going to last much longer.

::Rodimus!:: He heard Megatron's voice over his comm. ::I'm about to-::

It was suddenly cut off as he felt a sudden, hot, and sharp spurt of transfluid hit directly on his ceiling node, causing his own, second overload that night.

Inside him, Megatron continued to rut and scratch, to try and prolong their overloads as much as possible. But as the transfluid rushed passed, he aloud himself to be carried by it and out of the valve.

Shivering in the cold room, Megatron quickly wiped as much of the transfluid and lubricant off himself as he could before he began to grow back to his normal size once more.

Once he was back to normal, he reached over the blissed-out mech to lower his arms and untie his wrists.

However, when he leaned back to unhook the co-captain's legs, he was suddenly pulled against Rodimus and kissed deeply.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" He said after a few long moments of kissing and flashing Megatron he best smile.

"Later, Rodimus." The ex-warlord stated, pulling the hot-rod's hands away from and finally unhooking the mech's legs. "But right now, I need a thorough washing."


End file.
